Just a little insane
by hieislucky13
Summary: The voice didn't really give bad ideas, if fact it helped most of the time.. but it wasn't normal.. could there be anyone to understand? It was already hard enough.. sorry I suck at summarys so.. yada yada yada read the damn story.
1. Chapter 1

"It's sad when your life can be summed up in a Disney song," she muttered to herself. For some reason all she'd able to listen to for the past hour was the same song over and over. "Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.." she sang along with the sad little song, "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart." Eva sighed finally turning on her back. She really wasn't one to wallow in her own pity, it got tiring after a while. Clicking the stop button on her CD player she got up to go find some ramen.

She filled the cup with water and started heating it in the microwave. _'A cup of tea sounds good too' _she thought. She opened the cupboard and pulled down a teabag in a desperate need for caffeine. She flipped up the little tag and read the quote aloud, "Life needs to get moving." Laughing bitterly she tore it off and threw it in the trash. _'How can life get moving when you don't know who you are or why you're here?'_ her mind whispered. No she didn't hear voices, well, not the _bad_ kind anyway. These voices gave her advice, which always helped out the situation.

She had debated on telling people about these voices but turned down the idea. Besides, she could fully function. Even if she was crazy it hadn't done anything bad to her yet. '_Except for the philosophical questions' _she thought angrily. They made her think too much, way too much. _'If they're always going to put you down, why even try to impress? They'll just want more even after you've given them all you have. What's the point?'_ She groaned putting a palm to her forehead. "Just give me a night's rest.. Please.." It had really come to begging herself, maybe the voices weren't too good. _'Whatever you need dear, but you know I'm right' _the whisper said. _'But you're me'_ she thought.

"Too difficult," she decided. Maybe it would be better if she was in an asylum, she wouldn't have to cook, clean, do anything really. But then again she knew deep down she'd go even crazier. Not being able to take care of herself, or eat with a fork for that matter.. _'No going to the loony bin for you, you're too smart, they'll check your grades and ship you off to some school that gives you therapy but squeezes every last thing they can into your brain. And then you'll be another robot for the country' _it said a little louder this time. The microwave dinged cutting through her thoughts. "Thank God for ramen," she said lifting the cup into the air as a sort of gesture.

The tea needed a bit longer in the kettle but it wouldn't be too much longer. She sighed and sat on the stool to eat and wait. _'But then again, why not go? Or at least ask your mother for a nice music and arts crazy house.. Sure you grades are great, but the piano and sketch pencil make you happier'_ She smiled knowing she couldn't argue with herself there. _'Do you mind me knowing your name?'_ she asked the little voice. _'Well.. In a sense I am you, but then I am not. Call me what you like..'_ it muttered trailing off. _'But you already thought of something didn't you?'_ she asked smiling to herself. _'Maybe..'_ _'Tell me then'_ she thought to the voice.

_'Call me Nak' _it said. It sounded like it was smiling. _'Do you.. Er.. Have a gender?'_ she asked the little voice. _'My kind can only stay in a body with the right gender, so I'm female' 'But WHAT are you?' _Eva asked anxiously. _'That's enough questions for tonight dear, by the way.. The kettle's going off-' She shook her head roughly and heard the whistling sound of the boiling kettle. She quickly pulled it off the burner and opened the top and set the tea bag inside. "Wow.. I'm pretty weird," she said. Then she started chuckling which turned into full blown laughter. Yeah, she was pretty weird. But pretty damn proud_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Greetings from planet Maggie. I know you all want to shoot me for starting a new story. I'll be going on a trip in about 2 weeks so I'll try to update every story at least once before I leave. Er.. If you're wondering why I started this story it's because I can really relate to it. I'm not crazy! Not really crazy.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 

NO RECAP!

"EVA!!" her mother shouted through the locked door. Stumbling over a few coke cans and art canvases she made it to the door and unlocked it. "What mum?" she said groggily leaning on the edge of the door. "You didn't do your chores yesterday!" her mom yelled. "I got sidetracked.." she said trailing off. Her mother sighed and handed her a mop and bucket. "You're not going to school today," she said and turned around. "Why?" Eva asked. Though she already knew the answer, it was always like this when she forgot her chores. "I want the house spotless before I get back, and for God's sake clean your room."

"Whatever you say mother dearest," she muttered rubbing the circles under her eyes. She heard the car start and the garage close. Sighing in defeat she grabbed the bucket off the floor and went downstairs. The house never got really dirty seeing as it was just her and her mom. "Six in the freaking morning," she said looking at the clock. She set down the stuff and found her purse on the table. Flipping through the CDs she found the right one. 'Lordi' was written with nail polish on the burned CD. She walked over to the stone fireplace and CD player and threw the CD in and slammed the cover shut. She punched the play button and the music started. She was in a violent mood, and no one was here to see it. No one but Nak that is.

Not even bothering to sweep first she dipped the mop in the luke-warm water and began to clean the floor. _'You should really just ask her'_ Nak whispered, _'I mean, why not? You don't have any friends here anyway..' __'But who will clean up?' _She asked angrily, _'Who will go to school and make perfect grades to make these fools happy?'__'It's worth a shot dear..'_ Nak muttered. She sighed and dropped the mop. "But how Nak? How do I ask her to let me go off to an art school that gives therapy?" she said. Suddenly there was someone in front of her. 

A girl a bit taller than her, short black hair, pale, and bright red eyes stared down at her. "Butter her up," the girl said. "Nak?" Eva said in disbelief. The girl flashed a beautiful smile showing off white sharp teeth. "Indeed," Nak said. Nak put a hand on her shoulder, "You need to get out of here, or else we'll both be driven to the crazy house." She was solid, Nak was a solid being. She could feel her cold fingers against her shoulder. "Quickly, I'll help you finish your work and we'll look online for an art institute," Nak whispered and floated across the floor to the kitchen. Well, not really floating.. But she walked with such grace it looked as if she was.

"Ho-How did you..?" Eva trailed off and Nak turned around. "No questions now dear, time to work." And with that Nak turned around and started to do the dishes. Eva realized her mouth was agape and quickly shut it. She picked up the mop and started to clean the floors again but a bit faster. She was looking forward to finding the art institute. After she mopped the floors she did laundry and cleaned her room while Nak scrubbed the tub and cleaned all of the bathroom. 

Within three hours all the work was finished. Eva ran to the computer while Nak casually floated behind her. She typed 'Art institute' into the search bar and came up with a promising site. "Saint James' Boarding School. An Art Institute for troubled children. Ages 12-18," Nak read aloud. "Perfect," she muttered. This school had 48 different locations. "I would really like to go to Europe.." Eva muttered. She looked down the list of locations. "Brooklyn.. Gatlinburg.. Ah! These are too close by!" She shouted throwing her hands up into the air. Nak grabbed the mouse and scrolled down. "There," Nak whispered pointing to a city on the screen. 

"Glasgow!" Eva said happily. " 'Glasgow, Scotland. One chosen the least of all since it's so far from the home of many students.' That's all of the description.." She said trailing off. She clicked on the link and found herself staring at a large castle-like structure with acres of grounds. "Lovely.." She said. She scrolled down and read the 'more' description. It was 6,000 per year. Not far of from her school already. She noticed that they did indeed have a uniform which wasn't good, but half the time kids wore paint clothes that they carried around all day. They did teach mathematics and sciences. In Glasgow she would learn about the history of Scotland and England. 

She turned around and Nak had disappeared. "Nak?" she called out. _'Yes dear?'_ Nak said in her mind. "Oh, you've gone back in my head then?" she asked. _'Yes, so do you think you will ask your mother?'_ "I think I will. It sounds perfect. Maybe I can even get a job while I'm there," Eva said leaning back in her computer chair. "I feel like sketching.." She said trailing off. _'Don't let me stop you!'_ she heard Nak say and she laughed. "Right, well I'll ask mom when she gets home," Eva said, "Hey Nak? Would other people be able to see you like I do?" _'Depends on the person. They have to have someone like me as well to be able to see me' she said. _

_"Oh ok," she said letting it drop. She knew if she asked now what exactly Nak was she would get the answer 'Not now dear'. And with that, she went off to her room to sketch something that made her happy._


	3. Chapter 3

NO RECAP!

Nak was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling as Eva painted happily in her art corner. "Nak?" Eva said without taking her eyes from her painting. "Yes dear?" "Erm, I have a feeling that you'll be staying out a bit more.. Will you be?" she asked. Nak thought for a moment then said, "I think I will if you don't mind." "It's fine with me," Eva said shrugging. Silence fell over the room. All that could be heard was the _fwump fwump_ of the fan. After a few minutes they both heard the garage door.

"You ready?" Nak muttered. Eva nodded and opened her door and headed downstairs. Her mother was already in front of the computer looking at the site. "Eva, what's this?" her mother asked. "Um.. Well, you see mum.." She trailed. She wasn't exactly the best with words. She was always the girl too shy even to raise her hand in class. "Just tell her what I say," Nak whispered putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mum, I'm sorry.. But I really think I need this.." Eva repeated. "But, why dear? You seem so happy.." Her mum said. "Heh, now it's up to you kid!" Nak said and disappeared.

_Nak!! You evil, conniving-_ "Eva! Talk to me!" her mother shouted. Swallowing the lump in her throat she explained to her mother how she had fallen into a strange depression and that the only thing left for her here was her mother. Though her mother put up a very good argument.. If she left her mother would be left all alone. By now they were both breathing hard and their throats sore from shouting. Finally after ten minutes of silence her mother spoke, ".. Fine.." "W-what?" she said surprised. "You can go," her mother said sadly. "Really?!" Eva exclaimed. _'Aren't you happy you asked?' Nak muttered. "Go upstairs and pack," her mother said._

_Needing no other prodding she ran up the stairs. Nak held the door open waiting for her. Eva attempted to sprint to her closet but tripped over a few random canvases and nearly broke her neck on her dresser. Nak sat at the desk and smirked. "Excited?" she said. Eva shot a look back and carefully made her way to the closet. After a few minutes of rummaging through the mess she called her closet she finally said, "Thanks Nak." "No problem dear," Nak said smiling showing off her teeth. _

_She was going to Glasgow!! Could it get any better?! The only thing that would make it better would be finding someone like her. A friend would be nice for once.. But she wouldn't get her hopes up. She was just too crazy. _

_Later_

_"Bye baby! You better call me!" her mother shouted over the crowds as Eva shouldered her backpack. "Love you Mom!!" she called back and walked up the ramp with Nak on her tail. She found her seat and put her bag above her. She sat down and Nak just sat on the floor. A woman came by and asked Eva if she wanted anything to drink. "Water please," she answered. When the woman got back she pulled some Dramamine out of her pocket and downed it with water. She was out within two minutes. _

_Just before the plane was about to leave a boy with bright red hair and some music blasting in his ears sat next to Eva. An older boy with sandy looking hair followed him and sat on the floor next to Nak. The red head's eyes were closed and continued to listen to the music, not even noticing the girl sitting on the floor. The sandy haired boy looked to Nak, smirked, and extended his hand. "My name's Shukaku," he said. _

_Nak gave him a bright smile and shook his hand, "Nak." "So how's your human holding up?" he asked. "Oh she thinks she's going crazy like usual," she said making an exasperated hand motion. "Heh, Gaara's the same way," Shukaku said looking up at the red head. "So you think they'll hit it off?" he asked looking back at Nak. She looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe they will. I could tell there was one of my kind close, that's why I took harbor in Eva's body.. I sure hope they do, I'll get to see you more often," she said. He chuckled._

_"So what's her track record?" he asked. "No murders, a bit suicidal, just feel's like she's crazy is all," she said with a shrug, "Nothing too bad, yours?" "Um.." He trailed off, "I've been with him since he was a baby, so he's had homicidal thoughts for too long to not take action." "How many?" "13," he answered. "Ooo, my human's lucky number," Nak said with a wink. "Hey, maybe this will work," he said with a smirk._


	4. Chapter 4

I probably should have started doing this a long time ago, you know.. The whole disclaimer thing? Yeah..

DISCLAIMER: Gaara isn't going to a crazy school, Naruto and Sasuke are really together, and a girl (Mary Sue) isn't going to end up with Gaara after meeting him, so obviously I do not own it.. Though it'd be VERY nice if I did.. How yaoi scenes ever five minutes.. -fangirl eyes- 

NO RECAP!!

Eva woke up 6 hours later to a red headed boy tapping her shoulder. "Hm?" she said groggily. "It's time to get off the plane. I'm sure you have to switch.," he said. There was no emotion whatsoever in his voice. She nodded and pulled her backpack down. "My name's Eva," she said holding out her hand. The boy looked at her hand as if thinking, then warily shook it. "Gaara," he muttered. They both walked off the plane. She was in Maine, her next flight would be to Glasgow. 

After getting a bite to eat and pulling on her hoodie she got onto the next plane. When she got to her seat she cocked an eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?" she asked. There sat Gaara from the other plane. He frowned. "Not to my knowledge," he said shrugging. She crawled over him to her seat and sighed. "You wouldn't happen to be going to Saint James' would you?" she asked. He nodded and pulled out his CD case.

_'Ask how she's doing'_ Shukaku whispered. _'Why should I?'_ Gaara hissed to him. _'Do it now Gaara, you don't want to be put in that bitter past of yours, do you?'_ Shukaku muttered darkly. "How are you doing?" Gaara said in a monotone voice. "It's obvious you don't care. Just fulfilling society's idea of being polite. Why bother? Oh, and if you really did care, not so great," she said as she leaned her head against the window.

_'and this is why you have no friends' _Nak sighed. _'why should I care?'_ she said. Gaara smirked. He liked this girl. Nice to have someone with the same view on something. "Eva right?" he asked. She turned and glared at him. "Yea," she said. Her eyes looked sad somehow. "Nice to know someone a bit like me," he said. The corner of her mouth twitched into a strange smile. There was silence between them now, but not quite as awkward. 

Eventually she fell asleep again, but this time she had leaned on Gaara's shoulder. For some strange reason he didn't care. The weird thing was.. He hated people touching him, but this girl, Eva, he didn't mind for some reason. 

When Eva fell asleep, she started to dream. She was in a bright blue room, Nak sitting in one chair and her sitting in one across from the girl. "Nice to see you're actually talking to someone," Nak said with a smirk. "What are you up to Nak," Eva replied narrowing her eyes. "Nothing, nothing. Why must I be up to something to say 'It's nice to see you're talking to someone'?" she said with fake innocence. "Because you're just Nak.. And somewhat part of me.. I can tell," Eva said and then sighed, "But I know you won't tell me anyway." "Exactly," Nak said smiling. 

"But I do think I should warn you about something," Nak started, "When you go to this school, you're going to meet people like you and me." Eva green eyes were now locked on Nak. "You did this on purpose.." She trailed off. "Maybe," Nak said with a thoughtful look, "But I wouldn't tell you." Eva sighed. "Alright, well, thanks for the heads up but I think I'd like to be awake now," she muttered. 

She woke up abruptly sat up quickly. That's when she realized she had accidentally woken up Gaara because his head had been on top of hers while she was leaning on his shoulder. "Er, sorry," she muttered. Gaara just shrugged and opened his backpack. _'I don't know why, but I've got this strange feeling that he may be dangerous..'_ she thought. She didn't feel at all rested from her nap, it was just as if she had been awake but trapped in her mind. 

She watched him pull out a seventy-two CD case and flip through his CD's. "Where is my Lordi CD he muttered to himself. _'LORDI!?' _her eyes widened. "Y-You like Lordi?" she said stuttering. Had God decided to spare her? Send her someone who was at least remotely similar? "Yeah," he said. He blinked and looked up at her. "Do you?" he asked unsurely. _'Does she like or does she now think I'm a Satanist for listening to it?'_ he asked himself. "Hell yeah!" she said. For the first time he saw her smile. Well, a true smile at least. The other smile had been all twitchy.

"Sorry, it's just I've never met anyone else who likes them. But then.. I really shouldn't have expected it at my old school," she said with a sigh. "Really? Where'd you go?" he asked. He didn't know why he cared. He never had before, why now? She let out a bitter laugh and said, "Mount Saint Margaret's High School for Girls." "Ouch." "Yeah.." She said trailing off, "Where'd you go?" He smirked, "Catholic High for Boys." "In Ohio?" she asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "The Mount is about an hour from that school," she said. 

He nodded not really knowing what to say. "Well, when we go home for the holiday's maybe I'll meet up with you," he mentally slapped himself. Shukaku was practically rolling on the ground laughing. _'Meet up with you?! HA!' Shukaku taunted. "Sure, that'd be cool," she said not noticing how he'd said it. Another long silence. Neither of them really minded though. She reached for one of his ear buds and yanked it out only to put it in her own ear._

_Her raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at her but her eyes were closed, but clearly not asleep. He brushed it off and continued to listen to Hardrock Hallelujah. By the end of the CD the plane landed in Glasgow, Scotland. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well.. The Akatsuki isn't trying to kidnap me to spy on Gaara, and Sasuke isn't with Naruto -sadness- So I do not own Naruto, though I'm starting to put a fairly good fight against Masashi Kishimoto. Though while I had Gaara bound and gagged attempting to get him over that damned barbwire fence I got caught .. And now I live with Gaara! 8D only not really, but that'd be one hell of a night, neh?

I'll try to make it long and not so OOC. Oh, and just to let you know.. There will be a surprise pairing somewhere in the near future. Though with my fandom you can guess what said pairing is. " " is talking

' ' is thinking

NO RECAP!

Both of them shouldered their back packs and they got off the plane. "Hey Gaara," she asked. "Yeah?" he said turning to her. "Do you wanna, erm, travel together since we're going to the same place and everything? I for one don't even know what street Saint James' is on.." Eva trailed off blushing. Gaara sighed. For one, he had never talked to someone so much in his dark little life. And to be honest, he'd hardly even talked to this girl. But she did need help.. "Sure," he said.

He was still emotionless. Almost. She could now see into his eyes and at least tell what he was feeling. A little. 'What happened to him? What could have possibly happened that made him this distant?' she thought. 'Why don't you ask him?' Nak muttered groggily, sounding as if she'd just gotten up. 'Nak, I hardly know the guy, I can't do that,' she said. 'Whatever,' Nak sighed.

Gaara and Eva made their way out of the airport on onto a bus. As they took their seats near the back they both could overhear a pretty interesting conversation- "Yeah, this is going to be my third year at Saint James'," a boy said. "I don't really care," another one said. "Oh come on, I haven't ever seen you before! Couldn't I at least know your name?" the other said. "……….. Uchiha, Sasuke," the mean one said. "Cool! I'm Uzamaki, Naruto! Nice to meet you!," This Naruto boy said. After that there was just silence. Both Eva and Gaara were happy for that.

Half an hour later they arrived in front of a castle like structure. Luckily all of their heavy bags had been shipped earlier that week. Eva felt like she could practically skip up the steps. 'No more Ohio!' she sang in her head. But she just walked normally with Gaara right behind her. Suddenly she heard the rather annoyingly loud voice of that Uzamaki boy. "Hey girl!" he shouted. Eva inwardly cringed and turned around.

All that she saw before crashing into the step was bright blonde hair. Uzamaki had wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. Finally he got up and smiled sheepishly at her then offered his hand. She looked at him, and then to the hand. Finally she took it and he helped her up. She winced and she touched the bump on her now thoroughly bruised head. "Do I know you?" she asked rubbing her head.

His mouth made an 'O' shape and he just said, "You don't remember me?!" "Um.. No," she said. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I was in your year before you went to the Mount!" he said excitedly. I thought back. I could remember the blonde's face but never knew his name back then, we clearly weren't close. "But.. I never knew your name.." she muttered looking away. In her peripheral vision that his shoulders slumped. "Sorry," he whispered and started walking away. "W-wait a minute," she said. He perked up and turned around. It wasn't hard to see what his 'trouble' was. He was definitely bipolar.

"Um, just 'cause I don't really know you doesn't mean I won't talk to you," I said mentally slapping myself. This kid was sure to be an annoyance. He ran back and hugged her again but with less force. She awkwardly hugged back and gave him an uneasy smile. He pulled back and gave her a cheesy grin. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said dragging her down the stairs. As he dragged her past Gaara she grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him behind her.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" he hissed to her. "If I'm in this, so are you," she muttered. Naruto must have been deaf since he gave no sign of hearing this. Gaara wasn't even going to bother with asking why he had to be in it. Shukaku had just given him the answer. 'She's your best chance at human contact.' he had said. Gaara sighed and let himself be dragged along with Eva. When they reached the bottom of the steps they straightened themselves up and looked up.

"Sasuke?" Gaara questioned. The raven headed boy looked up from hit phone and frowned. "Gaara?" he muttered. There was a silence that stretched on for what seemed like hours until Naruto clapped his hands together. "So it seems you two already know each other! Sasuke this is Eva!" he said motioning to me. He looked to me and then back to Gaara, then to me again. "You two dating?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "No," Gaara said quickly. She frowned. How did they know each other? Something was definitely missing.

Naruto smirked. He took Gaara's quick answer for something else. "Oohh, we'll leave you two alone now," Naruto said winking at them both. Eva shook her head and was about to protest but Naruto was already dragging Sasuke away. "Well, at least we've been ridded of the bouncy blonde," Gaara muttered looking at the two that were now going up the stairs. By the looks of it Naruto was talking to Sasuke nonstop and the raven was looking for the nearest thing to bash his head in with.

"Well, I guess we're somewhat obligated to speak to him now," I muttered. "Why?" Gaara asked, "I thought you thought fake politeness was pointless." "I do, but we're all here for similar reasons. We all have issues here, so might as well attempt to be happy," she said with a far off look. Gaara reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope it'll be different here too," he muttered understanding the meaning underneath. She broke out of her trance like state and snapped her head to him. After a while she nodded and he realized he still had a hand on her shoulder.

Quickly he pulled away and they both walked back up the steps into their new home. When they walked through the doors she could almost see Gaara smile. The corner's of his lips twitched up but then quickly went back down into the usual emotionless state. They were in the lobby Eva guessed and there were many folding chairs set out in front of a stage. They took seats in the back next to the eager blonde who was waiting for them.

After several minutes of Naruto's endless talking a blonde busty woman walked up and onto the stage. She cleared her throat and spoke into the mic. "Good afternoon students. My name is Ms. Tsunade. I am the principal of this school-" "High Auntie Tsunade-chan!" Naruto burst out standing up in his chair waving. Tsunade's eye twitched and she said, "Hello Naruto-kun, please sit down." Naruto smiled at her and took his seat next to Eva.

"You all know why you're here. Your room number's were already given to you, I would like you to head there now and meet your room mate. You'll find your schedule on you nightstand next to your bed. You are dismissed until Dinner at seven," and after that Tsunade walked off the stage and people began to get up. Naruto smiled, "I'm in room 27!" Suddenly Sasuke stiffened. "I'm in room 27 as well," he muttered. Naruto basically glomped him. Eva had to refrain from laughing. "I'm in room 13," she said happily. That's when Gaara smirked. "You'll be rooming with my sister, Temari."

"You have a sister?" she asked. "Yea, and a brother," he said leaning back on his chair, "Temari's three years older than me and Kankuro's two years older." "I.. have no siblings," Eva muttered looking very distant. 'Dear..' Nak muttered. She hadn't realized the she'd spaced out until Naruto was shaking her shoulder. "Eva! Ya in there?" he asked. "Huh? O-oh yea, sorry,' she said rubbing her eyes. Naruto smiled. "How about we all go to our rooms then meet out by the graveyard?" he asked. "Graveyard?" she asked. He nodded vigorously.

"I like the sound of that," Sasuke said. Eva looked to Gaara and he nodded. Naruto got up and started running to his room but looked over his shoulder, "Bring your schedules! Come on Teme!" Sasuke assumed he was talking to him and sighed. "See you guys in a bit," he said and walked at a normal pace to his room. Eva shook her head and smiled. She could really fit in here.

Gaara's room was actually 213. He was exactly on top of her room but he had to go upstairs. She found her room quickly and used her new key to open it. The walls were the same grey stone and so was the floor. There was one nicely sized window that wound be very easy to climb out of. There was a full sized bed on the left and right side of the room. It seemed someone had already claimed the bed nearest to the bathroom which was on the left. Instead of finding her schedule on the nightstand it was on her blue bedspread along with a note:

'Room mate,

I have switched beds with you because I wake up at exactly 5:00 a.m. and need to be closest to the shower.

Temari'

"Huh," she said aloud. She could hear the shower going and picked up her schedule. There were six periods in all.

9:00-9:50 First Period: Choir

9:50-10:00 Break

10:00-10:50 Second Period: Science

10:50-11:00 Break

11:00-11:50 Third Period: Calculus

11:50-12:30 Lunch

12:30-1:20 Fourth Period: Gym

1:20-1:30 Break

1:30-2:20 Fifth Period: Art

2:20-2:30 Break

2:30-3:20 Sixth Period: History

"I love this schedule," she whispered. She looked over to her room mate's side and instantly knew what her issue was. Temari was OCD. Eva was possibly one of the least organized people on earth and she was paired up with some one who couldn't stand to have one thing out of line. 'RUN!' Nak shouted and Eva was out the door.

She found her way through the winding hallways and out through the back and saw the grave yard. This was no.. ordinary graveyard. During the daytime graveyards aren't scary in the least. This one.. There was no light, it looked like it was nighttime and basically looked like the scary Graveyard out of a horror flick. And it was raining. It made her smile. She noticed the blonde hair in the place immediately and ran over to her new friends. "You took long enough!" Naruto said. "Sorry," she muttered. The didn't think Gaara and Sasuke were there yet but they had been inside the standing tomb.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I tried again guys. But Kishimoto caught me! -sigh- This time I was trying to dig a tunnel from Gaara's room to outside the gate, but that didn't exactly work.. I gave up when I heard the guard dogs and retreated to Gaara's room. So, I may live here in the Kishimoto mansion with all the characters, but they're not as cool as in fan fiction :\ so it's no fun. Sasuke and Itachi are fun to bug though! BTW guys, the sharingan is not fun to have used on you. So no, I do not own Naruto, though I'm still trying! And when I do, one word, YAOI!

That's it guys, I can no longer do the third person point of view. You probably noticed in the last one that I accidentally reverted to first person, so yeah, I'm switching it up.

EVA'S POV

Normally a place like this should scare a person right? Well.. For some weird reason.. I felt at home. I looked up at the over eager blonde who was nervously tapping his foot. "Oh I know!" he shouted. I quirked an eyebrow and he grinned. "Let's go around in a circle asking questions to learn more about each other!" I frowned. "Um.." Sasuke started. "Oh come on Teme! It'll be fun!" "Whatever Dobe," Sasuke muttered and looked away. "What'd you call me?!" Naruto shouted. "A dobe," Sasuke said smirking. 

"Okay," Gaara said making everyone, including myself, jump. Slowly and quietly we all sat down in a circle on the stone ground. Naruto smiled and clapped his hands together. "Me first!," he said, "Sasuke-teme, do you like girls?" Well that was blunt. Sasuke looked away and laughed bitterly. "No, I'm gay," he muttered, "That's part of the reason my brother and I are here, my parents think there's something wrong with us because I'm gay and he's bi."

"Bastards," I muttered. Sasuke nodded and sighed. "Eva." "Hm," I said looking up. "How bout you? Lesbian? Straight?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "I'm straight." Sasuke nodded. I looked at Gaara and he immediately said, "Straight." "I wasn't going to ask you that, but thanks for the info," I said sticking my tongue out at him. Gaara reddened and turned away. "So Gaara, what brings you here?" I said. That when a twisted smirk graced his features. He slowly turned back to me. "I hear voices.. And I've killed thirteen people," he said quietly. 

He looked really confused when I smiled. "Don't worry, I hear voices too, not exactly homicidal though, just suicidal," I said. Naruto was giving us a really weird stare. "Y-you hear voices too?" he asked just to make sure. Gaara and I both nodded. Naruto smiled sadly and looked down. "Heh, mine actually takes form though.. When I was little kids would always call me a freak because I would tell them about the girl I was playing with and they couldn't see her-" "Yours takes shape too?!" I shouted. Naruto pulled back slightly scared but nodded. 

I grinned, "So does mine." Gaara looked between the two of us and asked, "So I'm Not just crazy?" We all just sat there for a minutes and I broke the silence by laughing. "What's so funny?" Sasuke said gruffly. "So do you have a voice too?" I asked jokingly. "Yea actually," he said leaning his back against the wall. "Wow, so we all have a similar problem!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled closing my eyes and shook my head. "Let's make them all take shape, on 3 ok?" I said. Everyone nodded. "1.… 2.… 3!" Naruto shouted and suddenly there were double the amount of people. 

"Nak!" I shouted and threw my arms around her skinny neck. She shoved me off and growled, "I was sleeping damn it! Shukaku and I are taking turns taking care of you two so we can sleep!" I frowned. "Who?" I asked. Nak clamped her mouth shut and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw three more people there than normal.. Suddenly Nak literally flew over my head and attacked a boy with sandy coloured hair. 

"Umm.." Gaara and I said in unison. For one thing.. This isn't something that should be visible for children.. Or anyone who doesn't want their eyes burnt out of their sockets. "Nak!" I shouted. Nak blushed and pulled away from the blushing boy. There was a pretty blonde girl sitting next to Naruto with her hair in pigtails. I smiled slightly and waved to her. She grinned widely and waved spastically. Yeah, she was definitely Naruto's.

Sitting by Sasuke was a boy slightly taller than him and if possible his hair was darker. He had a normal hairstyle though instead of one like Sasuke's. He also had thin-rimmed blue glasses. "Sasuke what's the meaning of this," he muttered monotonously. "Eh, just brought you out to meet some people," Sasuke muttered shrugging. 

The blonde girl looked over to Sasuke's.. what the hell were they?! "Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say, who the hell are you people?" Nak sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ok dear, this time you actually get to know, we're all-"

Cliffy J sorta…


End file.
